Does He Love You?
by MidnightSorrow
Summary: Robin married Raven and Raven was at first happy. But they've been for only two years and Raven finds out that Robin has been cheating on her. With her best friend Starfire.


**Does He Love You?**

_**Does He Love You?**_

_**I decided to do a little short story about Raven and Starfire and Robin.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Robin married Raven and Raven was at first happy. But they've been for only two years and Raven finds out that Robin has been cheating on her. With her best friend Starfire.**_

Raven awoke that morning with the sun peeping through the dark purple curtains. She turned over and saw that the place next to her was vacant. She groaned loudly. Once again her husband of two years did not come home last night. He was probably with his cheap whore.

Raven found out that her husband Robin famous leader of the legendary Titans (whom disbanded) was cheating on her. And with her best friend no doubt. Raven had become the best of friends with the tamarainian princess, Starfire. Raven had known for three months and had yet to call him on it. She wanted to see if he would guilty enough to come out with it. Apparently he wasn't guilty that much.

Raven arose from the black satin sheets and walked to her bathroom. She shed her pajamas and stepped into the steaming water. She washed her hair and accidentally got the suds in her eyes. She cried out in pain quietly and tried to get out the soap. Raven finally got it out as well the shampoo.

Raven dried off after she turned off the water and put on her silk robe and tied her hair up in the towel so it would dry faster. Later Robin came in and kissed his wife "hello". He saw that her eyes were red and he turned her around to look at him.

"Honey, if you don't want to go to the reunion tonight, just tell me and we won't go."Robin said unaware that she wasn't crying.

"I wasn't crying I just got soap in my eyes that's all. I guess they're still red from it. And I'm going to that reunion. I would be more than happy to go. If I had the black plague, I still would go." Raven snapped.

"What's eating you?" Robin asked annoyed.

"Nothing. I'm just peachy. Can't you tell how happy I am? I mean, I'm just radiating happiness!" Raven yelled at him.

Robin left her after that, not wanting to upset her more. Raven then looked at their wedding photo with all the titans together with Raven and Robin together in the middle. And on Robin's other side was Starfire clinging to his arm. In a small fit of rage she brought her fist down on it The glass cracking. She put it down and wiped off the little trickle of blood that was on her hand.

_**I've known about you for a while now**_

_**When he leaves me he wears a smile now**_

_**As soon as he's away from me**_

_**In your arms is where he wants to be**_

Raven then went to her closet and put on her dress that she was wearing for the reunion in a few hours. It was midnight blue and had a vanilla scented magnolia on the two straps that went over her right shoulder. The strap that was supposed to go over her left shoulder now went over her right. It had a slit from mid thigh all the way down. She wore sapphire rose earrings and had her hair in a bun and put on her black shawl and her and Robin left for the two hour drive.

Once they arrived The crowd cheered when they saw Robin and Raven. The cameras were flashed wildly and the security guards led them both down the red carpet. A few minutes later Starfire arrived in a pink dress. The top was strapless and had pink sequins. The sequins stopped at her waist and pink satin cascaded down her legs and ended a few centimeters from the ground. She wore pink dangling earrings and let her flow down her back.

About an hour later the mayor began presenting awards to the police officers and the titans and other city officials. Soon the mayor presented an award to Starfire and Raven. The Favorited Heroine Award. Due to the tie they gave them both the award. The photographer took their pictures and Raven and Starfire smiled and the photographer got a picture of Raven glaring at Starfire.

_**But you're the one he rushes home to**_

_**You're the one he gave his name to**_

_**I'll never see his face in the early morning light**_

_**You have his mornings, his daytimes**_

_**And sometimes I have his nights**_

_**But does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he loves me (Like he loves me)**_

_**Does he think of you (Does he think of you)**_

_**When he's holding me**_

_**And does he whisper (Does he whisper)**_

_**All his fantasies**_

_**Does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he's been loving me**_

Raven then sat back down and waited for the evening to end.

That following morning Raven turned over to the other side, and once again it was empty. Raven prepared for her day. She went to the store and got all she needed. She was going to guilt Robin into telling her. Once she got home, she immediately began cooking a great big meal. It was that night that Robin came in absolutely tired (doing what, is the question).

He went into the kitchen and was amazed at what he saw. Raven was sitting on the counter in her black cocktail dress with a glass of wine. She got off the counter with her black stilettos clacking on the hard tile. She handed him the glass and coaxed him to sit down. She took the silver lids off the large platters to reveal what she made Under the biggest lid was a golden brown turkey. On another platter was a bowl of mashed potatoes and next to that was a bowl of salad. Closer to Robin was a plate of assorted vegetables: Brocolli, carrots, sliced red and green bell peppers with a hint of ground pepper. And a bit farther from him was a plate of assorted fruit. and beyond those were a few small sides. And candles lit the whole meal.

"I thought we should have a nice meal together."Raven explained to him.

"I'm sorry Raven but I'm really tired and I just came home to shower and get a few hours of sleep."Robin said getting up and heading upstairs. Raven was absolutely stunned. She actually began crying. Not because her plan didn't work, but because she made a great big meal for her husband and he totally blew her off. She got up and was about to start cleaning when in a great amount of energy surged through her and she used her powers (which she hadn't used since she got married) and threw the table and everything on it out the large glass window next to her.

_**But when he's with me**_

_**He says he needs me**_

_**And that he wants me**_

_**That he believes in me**_

_**And when I'm in his arms**_

_**Oh he swears there's no one else**_

_**Is he deceiving me**_

_**Or am I deceiving myself**_

_**(Am I deceiving myself)**_

Raven then fell to the floor and cried for what seemed like hours. She then stopped crying. No more sadness. Now, only anger. She went upstairs and walked into her bedroom and grabbed a blanket and a pillow and threw them out the door. She then grabbed Robin robin by the collar of his white t-shirt and pushed him out the door. Luckily he left the keys to his car in the bedroom. So Robin couldn't leave to Starfire.

Robin was bewildered as he sat on the floor outside of his room. He took his pillow and blanket and went down to the couch. But the couch was gone so he slept on the floor that night.

When Raven woke up, she went to the living room and saw that Robin left a note.

"_'Went to the Mortimer Bar to do some inventory, Love Robin.'_"Raven read aloud. Raven got dressed and went down to the bar.

When Raven got there she saw that Robin was making out with Starfire. She was taking off his shirt and had a hand up her skirt.

"I never thought I would find out this way. I would have thought you would come to me and tell me."Raven spoke loudly getting their attention.

"Raven it's not how it seems."Robin began defensively.

"Tell that to the divorce lawyer."Raven said storming off.

_**But does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he loves me (Like he loves me)**_

_**Does he think of you (Does he think of you)**_

_**When he's holding me**_

_**And does he whisper (Does he whisper)**_

_**All his fantasies**_

_**Does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he's been loving me**_

That night Raven went down to the docks and a man was there and handed her a package. She said thank you and left in her convertable. She stopped at Stars house and saw her at the back door with Robin in the living room window.

_**Oh and shouldn't I lose my temper?**_

_**Oh and shouldn't I be ashamed?**_

_**Cuz I have everything to lose**_

_**And I, I have nothing to gain**_

_**But does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he loves me (Like he loves me)**_

_**Does he think of you (Does he think of you)**_

_**When he's holding me**_

_**And does he whisper (Does he whisper)**_

_**All his fantasies**_

_**Does he love you (Does he love you)**_

_**Like he's been loving me**_

That morning Raven saw both Robin and Starfire at the lake with Star walking down the bridge leading to Robins boat. Star and Robin were dressed for an outing on the lake while Raven was dressed in a black suit without the jacket and tie. Just the vest and lavender dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her arms were crossed and her hair was blowing in the wind. She smirked when Robin and Starfire were in the middle of the lake. Raven lifted her head high and then the boat exploded with pieces of wood floating on the top of the water.

"No one cheats on me and gets away with it."She said to herself.

_**Oh does he love you?**_


End file.
